gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Baratheon
Robert Baratheon is a major character in the first season. He is played by starring cast member Mark Addy, and debuts in the series premiere. Robert Baratheon is the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, formally styled as Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. He took the throne by conquest in the war known as Robert's Rebellion. Robert was a great warrior in his youth. He killed Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, at the Battle of the Trident. After the war, Robert married Cersei Lannister to cement an alliance with House Lannister to hold the kingdoms together, but he does not love her. She claims to have bore him three children, but they were all fathered by her twin brother, Jaime Lannister. Robert found the winning of his kingdom far more fulfilling that the running of it. So it is his small council that is delegated the tedious tasks of ruling. He is a childhood friend of Eddard Stark and considers him his true brother. He names Ned Hand of the King when the previous Hand dies in mysterious circumstances. Eddard launches an investigation and discovers that his predecessor was scrutinising the parentage of Cersei's children. Fearful of exposure, Cersei instructs Robert's squire, Lancel Lannister, to give him too much wine while hunting. Robert is fatally wounded by a boar. Eddard cannot bring himself to tell Robert the truth about his children as he succumbs to his injuries. Robert names Eddard protector of the realm just before his death. Cersei ignores the proclamation, has Eddard arrested and seizes the throne for her son, Joffrey. The dispute leads to the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background Robert is the first son of Steffon Baratheon. He has two younger brothers, Stannis and Renly. Steffon was the head of House Baratheon and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. The Stormlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Baratheon is one of the Great Houses of the realm. His parents died in his youth, killed when their ship was caught in a storm. Robert, standing on the walls of Storm's End with Stannis, witnessed his parents ship that was returning from Essos break up on the rocks. He inherited the lordship, and was fostered with Jon Arryn, the head of House Arryn, another Great House. Eddard Stark, the second son of House Stark, was also fostered with Jon Arryn and Robert and Eddard became as close as brothers."Winter is Coming" Robert served King Aerys II Targaryen (known as the Mad King) as the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Robert was betrothed to Lyanna Stark, Eddard's sister. Lyanna was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."Winter is Coming"HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Robert Baratheon entry .]] The mad king had Eddard's father and brother killed for protesting against the kidnapping."Lord Snow" This sparked a massive uprising against the Mad King led by Robert, Eddard and Jon Arryn."Winter is Coming" Lyanna and Aerys died during the civil war that followed."Winter is Coming""Lord Snow" Robert claimed the Iron Throne because he started the war and killed Prince Rhaegar personally.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Rhaegar Targaryen entry Robert also had the best claim to the throne as a result of being related to the Targaryens of old through his mother's side."Winter is Coming" The other leaders of the rebels, Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark believe that Robert with his claim and charismatic personality should be king and stood aside. Robert was devastated by Lyanna's death, but was urged by Jon Arryn to marry Cersei of House Lannister, making an alliance with her father, Tywin Lannister, who had joined his cause late in the conflict and delivered the capital of King's Landing to him."Lord Snow" He named Jon Arryn as his Hand while Eddard took his father's role as Warden of the North."Winter is Coming" Stannis fought for Robert through the war. Stannis and Robert never loved one another."The North Remembers""Winter is Coming" Robert tells Eddard Stark "You were the brother I chose." Despite Stannis' service during the war Robert made Renly the Lord of Storm's End following his victory. Renly was only a child during the civil war, so he did not fight."A Golden Crown" Stannis was made Lord of Dragonstone and served on his Robert's small council as Master of Ships. Renly later joined the small council as Master of Laws.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Stannis Baratheon entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon - Renly Baratheon entry Robert has been the King of the Andals and the First Men and the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros since the end of the civil war. He is more concerned with drinking, whoring and hunting than with the minutiae of ruling his kingdom."Winter is Coming""Lord Snow" He revels in the glory days of the rebellion."A Golden Crown" He leaves the running of the kingdom largely his small council, led by Jon Arryn. King Robert also loves to throw events such as tournaments at which he spares no expense. Unfortunately, after seventeen years this has left the realm deeply in debt, for a shocking six million Gold Dragons, half of that to House Lannister. "Winter is Coming", "Lord Snow" He apparently has three children with Cersei: Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen."Winter is Coming" Unbeknownst to Robert all three were actually fathered by Cersei's twin brother Jaime Lannister."You Win or You Die" Robert has also fathered several illegitimate bastards. He has an unacknowledged bastard son named Gendry fathered on a tavern wench."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" He has an unacknowledged bastard daughter named Barra fathered on the prostitute Mhaegen."The Wolf and the Lion" He has at least four other unacknowledged bastards fathered with various women in the city of King's Landing alone."The North Remembers" Jon Arryn began to investigate the lineage of Cersei's children, comparing their appearance to Robert's bastard offspring. He died under mysterious circumstances shortly after beginning his investigation. Robert has decided to ride north to Eddard's keep Winterfell to name him as Jon Arryn's replacement."Winter is Coming" Season 1 ".]] The royal party arrives in Winterfell and Lord Eddard presents his household to King Robert. After initial greetings, Robert demands to see the crypts and pay his respects, stoking Queen Cersei's impatience. In the crypts Robert offers prayers to a statue of Lyanna Stark. He tells Eddard that in his dreams he kills Rhaegar Targaryen every night anew, but Eddard replies that House Targaryen is destroyed. "Not all of them," Robert counters. Robert formally offers Eddard the role of Hand of the King, telling him that he needs someone to run the kingdom and revealing that he is fearful of betrayal from within his court. Eddard asks for time to think about it. Robert agrees but offers a sweetener: the hand of his son Joffrey in marriage to Eddard's daughter Sansa. A great feast is held in honor of the king's visit to Winterfell. The next morning Eddard and Robert go hunting and Eddard accepts Robert's offer."Winter is Coming" The parties depart Winterfell. Days later, on the Kingsroad south to the capital, Robert calls a halt to discuss some newly-arrived dire news with Eddard. Robert's spies have learned of Daenerys Targaryen's marriage to Khal Drogo whose khalasar is reported to number over one hundred thousand people. Eddard points out that the Dothraki cannot cross the Narrow Sea, as they have no ships, but Robert is concerned that the Seven Kingdoms will soon face another war."The Kingsroad" On the Kingsroad, the royal party reaches the Crossroads Inn, a noted waystop on the way south to the capital. Joffrey is injured by Nymeria, a direwolf belonging to Eddard's younger daughter Arya during the halt. Arya is brought before Robert and truthfully blames Joffrey for instigating the incident but Joffrey's falsified version of events is supported by Sansa. Robert is furious that a minor fracas has become a major incident with his wife and his new Hand accusing one another's children; he also appears to exhibit disdain towards Joffrey over the fact his son was beaten and disarmed by a girl several years his junior. He decides to let Ned discipline Arya whilst he will do the same to Joffrey, but to appease his Queen he agrees that a direwolf must be executed. When Nymeria cannot be found, Robert commands that Sansa's wolf Lady must be killed instead."The Kingsroad" On his return to King's Landing Robert orders a tournament to celebrate Eddard's appointment. He avoids the small council meetings where discussion of the kingdom's mounting debts and the difficulty of paying for the tournament are raised. Robert swaps old war stories with Ser Barristan Selmy, a distinguished and famous knight and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and Jaime Lannister, whilst also humiliating his 'useless' squire, Lancel Lannister."Lord Snow" Robert enjoys the attentions of at least four women in his chambers. Jaime Lannister, left guarding his room outside, is infuriated by the insult done to his sister by this, and vents about it to Jory Cassel."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Robert learns that Daenerys is pregnant and orders that she and her brother Viserys Targaryen be assassinated. Eddard disagrees with the decision, and resigns as Hand, enraging Robert. Later, Cersei asks Robert if it was wise to lose Eddard in this way and they discuss their marriage. Robert tells her he could never love her due to his feelings for Lyanna. Robert's brother Renly reports that Robert is planning a big hunt and has asked Renly to accompany him, a prospect Renly dreads."The Wolf and the Lion" , the King's squire Lancel Lannister, and Ser Barristan Selmy at the hunt.]] Robert reinstates Eddard as Hand before going on his hunt in the Kingswood, taking Selmy, Lancel and Renly with him. Renly becomes annoyed with Robert glorifying the 'good old days' and leaves the hunt to return to the castle."A Golden Crown" Robert is badly wounded whilst trying to kill a boar. He is taken back to the capital and names Eddard as Lord Protector of the Realm. Eddard has learned that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not Robert's children, but are instead the product of incest between Cersei and her twin brother Jaime, but is unable to tell the dying Robert this. After Robert's death, Cersei destroys the proclamation of Eddard as Protector of the Realm and has Eddard arrested. Renly also flees the city, after telling Eddard that he would make a better king than his and Robert's other brother (and the rightful heir), Stannis."You Win or You Die" Robert's death sparks the War of the Five Kings with both of his brothers, Joffrey, Balon Greyjoy, and Robb Stark crowning themselves as kings."Fire and Blood" Season 3 At some point prior to his death (possibly as he lay mortally wounded after the boar hunt), Robert specified that he did not want to be buried in the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing, where the remains of previous kings from the Targaryen dynasty are interred. Instead, his instructions were that he be buried alongside his forefathers at his family's ancestral castle, Storm's End."And Now His Watch is Ended" Appearances Image gallery Robert Baratheon.jpg|Robert arrives in Winterfell in "Winter is Coming". Robert and Lancel.jpg|Robert is unable to fit into his armor in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Cersei and Robert.jpg|Robert and Cersei visit the wounded Eddard in "A Golden Crown". Robert's last act.jpg|Robert signs his final proclamation in "You Win or You Die". Wondercon-costume-robert.JPG|Robert Baratheon costume on display at Wondercon 2011. Got robert poster.jpg|Promotional poster of King Robert. Family tree Bastards Robert Baratheon is rumored to have fathered over a dozen bastard children over the years. Those who have been introduced in the TV series so far include: *Gendry - adolescent armorer's apprentice in King's Landing. Mother was a tavern wench. *{Barra} - infant in King's Landing. Mother was Mhaegen, a prostitute. Killed in Joffrey's purge. *Several other bastard children killed in Joffrey's purge, including a second infant, two brothers, and one child. Quotes Behind the scenes *On the Season 1 Blu-ray, Robert narrates Complete Guide to Westeros videos on "Mad King Aerys", "Robert's Rebellion" and "The Sack of King's Landing". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, Robert is in his mid-thirties when the events of the books begin. He is jovial and fun-loving, fond of battle, women and drink. As a young man Robert was a formidable warrior, noted for his chivalry, sense of honor and immense charisma. He won several loyal Targaryen bannermen to his cause through strength of personality alone. Very tall and incredibly muscular, Robert was considered one of the most attractive men in Westeros, desired by every maiden in the realm. However, after becoming king, Robert let himself go somewhat, becoming fat, soft and indolent, though still capable of great generosity to his friends. Robert has also become more bitter following Lyanna's death and his somewhat unhappy marriage to Cersei, despite their multiple children. Bastards Robert is rumored to have fathered over a dozen bastard children over the years, though exactly how many he has is unknown even to Robert. Cersei once visited a woods-witch in her youth who predicted that Cersei would have three children (Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen) and that Robert would have sixteen - the prophecy about Cersei's children turned out to be true, but it is unknown if the prophecy about Robert's children turned out to be accurate. Robert had a voracious sexual appetite since he was a teenager, however, and he had sex with innumerable whores and servant girls for over twenty years before his death, so tracking down all of his bastards would be an exceedingly difficult task. Varys himself can confirm of at least eight bastard children which Robert fathered over the years. Robert's only acknowledged bastard is Edric Storm, whom he acknowledged because his mother was not a commoner but a noblewoman from House Florent. Robert acknowledged the boy but Cersei would have been furious if he raised him in his own home, so he sent Edric away to be fostered at Storm's End his whole life. Edric had virtually no contact with Robert: Edric would receive nameday presents every year and write thank-you letters to Robert for them, but they were actually sent by Varys without Robert's input at all. Another confirmed bastard is Mya Stone, a daughter he fathered in the Vale while he was fostering there with Eddard Stark, a few years before he led the rebellion against King Aerys Targaryen (thus she is apparently the oldest of his bastards, in her late teens/early twenties). Mya was not ''officially acknowledged by Robert, but her existence is considered to be an open secret. Robert knew her when she was a toddler but he left her behind when he became king; once during a heated argument Robert threatened to punish Cersei by formally acknowledging Mya and even bringing her to be raised in the Red Keep, but Cersei said that if he did she would slit Robert's throat in his sleep over the insult; knowing that she truly meant this threat, Robert backed down. Thus while Mya has not been officially, legally acknowledged as Robert's bastard, her status as his daughter is such public knowledge that she uses the special bastard surname "Stone" - without complaint by others that Robert technically never officially gave her the right to use the name "Stone". Mya works as a pack mule guide along the treacherous mountain path leading to the Eyrie, and is encountered by Catelyn Stark when she brings Tyrion Lannister to the Eyrie to hold prisoner at her sister Lysa's court. In the books, Barra was the only of Robert's bastards who was reported to be killed at Cersei's command following his death. She was explicitly killed on Cersei's orders, not on Joffrey's as in the TV series. Petyr Baelish also told Eddard Stark that some years earlier Robert fathered bastard twins with a serving woman at Casterly Rock, and that Cersei had both children killed. Gendry, Edric Storm, Mya Stone, plus the deceased Barra and twins at Casterly Rock only account for six bastards, however, when Varys said he knew of at least eight. When Arya Stark and Gendry first encounter the Brotherhood Without Banners in the Riverlands, they pass through the town of Stoney Sept, where they encounter a dark-haired prostitute named Bella who claims to be a bastard of Robert. Bella states that she is the daughter of a prostitute that Robert had sex with as he was passing through the town during the Battle of the Bells, and that she was named "Bella" for the battle. She does generally resemble Robert and her age matches her story of when Robert would have had sex with her mother, but her claim cannot be definitely confirmed. The TV series has not introduced any other bastards besides Gendry, even going so far as to combine parts of Edric Storm's storyline - being taken to Dragonstone - with Gendry's storyline in Season 3. It is unclear if the TV series means to imply that Gendry is Robert's only surviving bastard, but either way the focus given to Gendry is much greater in the TV continuity. See also *Robert Baratheon at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers for the series) References de:Robert Baratheon es:Robert Baratheon ru:Роберт Баратеон Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Status: Dead Robert Robert Category:Lords Robert Category:Characters from the Stormlands